


when we were young

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole has a habit of drawing forth memories when least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we were young

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a banter between cole and cassandra (featuring regalyan).

        For all her dedication to the Inquisition, and the Inquisitor, Cassandra does not spend  _all_  hours of the thinking of how best to punch things. Or even throttle people. In a particularly dull moment and after the tenth—she stopped counting after that—stop by another craggy cliff face to pick elfroot and mine iron, she rests her chin in her hand and lets her mind wander. To times when the sky did not rage with angry fire, to a time when the softness in her was not tempered with grief.

 

> _          There was a time, years earlier, when her hair fell over the curve of her shoulders and the hands that twined strands of it in elfroot-stained fingers had life in him. Regalyan had the hands of a healer, and the warmth and light in him lit a fire that only served to leap from the pads of his fingers to the path traced in her skin. _
> 
> _          Achingly slowly, he worked his way down to the crest of her hips, that look of adoration in his gaze as he teased forth sighs and smiles from her. He knew very well what Cassandra wanted from him, and laughed into the curve of her neck when she straddled him and growled it in far less polite terms than one would have thought possible from the straight-laced Right Hand. _   
> 
> 
> _          They did not do this often, but when they did, she could not help but splay her fingers over his chest and murmur his name with every rock that brought them both closer to—— _

**“**  Cassandra? **”** The lanky young man with death on his hands and kindness in his heart tilts his head at her, his gaze hidden by the brim of a large and floppy hat.  **“**  Who’s… _Regalyan_? **”**

**“**  No one to concern yourself with. **”**

**“**  You were thinking about the time you— **”**

**“**  — _Now_  I am thinking about something else. **”** Cassandra tucks vulnerability and memory back under the armour of irritation she falls back easily into the habit of, folding her arms over her chest. Her anger is not directed at Cole but at the lapse in her attention. He knows that much without her saying so.  **“**  Can you guess? **”**

**“**  My hat wouldn’t fit there,  **”**  Cole responds, wonderment colouring his tone, but he leaves it at that.


End file.
